Happy 15th Birthday Prim - We will never forget you
by Something Spiffy
Summary: It's been two years since Prim died. Katniss decides to go to her gravestone to commemorate a very special day. Songfic to 'Wish you were here' by Avril Lavine. Oneshot. Spoilers for 'Mockingjay'. Kind of depressing. Rated for swear words and because I'm paranoid.


**A/N - Hey. If you are reading this and are thinking 'why publish a new story when you pomised chaapter 3 of Another Chance two weeks ago?' Well, my computer kind of died and I lost everything that was on the hard drive, and now I can't exactly remember what happened after chapter 2 and i have SEVERREEE writers block... Just saying. Hahah. This will be a oneshot, and it's my first attempt at angst and the Hunger Games, so it probably won't be too good. It's a little OOC on Katniss' part but meh *shrugs*. **

**It's in Katniss point of veiw and it's a songfic :) (coz we all love those) to Avril Lavine's 'Wish you were here' :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (almost forgot this) - The Hunger Games Trilogy belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins, and 'Wish you were here' Isn't mine either. If I did own the books, Madge would be with Gale and Prim would live. Coin would have been evil and we would have found out WHO dropped those bombs. :)**

* * *

_I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you  
It's not like that at all  
There's a girl  
That gives a shit,  
Behind this wall  
You just walked through it._

"Prim, when I was with you all the walls I built around me just fell down. You were the only one who saw me for who I am. You were the only one who could understand me. Right now if you were here, I know you'd say something about Gale. Gale... Well, he never really saw me for me. At times, the walls cracked and he saw bits and pieces of who I am when I sang or talked about Dad, but never really me. You knew what I feared, and what I truly felt like. You knew I wasn't just the stuck up BITCH I seemed to be sometimes. You knew that I cared about things like you and Mum. You knew I cried and broke down at times. You knew that I had a heart underneath all those layers of lies. And that I was strong and tough at times, just not all the time. You were like Peeta in that way. He's the only other person who saw through my barriers and saw me for who I was, and like you, he loved me for what I was hiding from the world. And even though I remeber everything about you like it was yesterday, it's still not the same as having you with me now.

_And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head._

"You were so wise for a girl of thirteen. But at the same time, you were so innocent. That night in thirteen when we were being bombed, what you said about how the Capitol was using Peeta to break me, should have come out of the mouth of one much older than you. Then I realized that you weren't the little girl that you had been at the reaping day. And that circumstance had matured you beyond your years. What you said though, it had been so true. I thought it was crazy at first, but I knew you'd struck gold and that there was no denying it.

_You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here._

"I see you in everything here in Twelve Prim. The flowers in the meadow and around my house are Primroses. I swear Posy is growing up to be so much like you. Gale's moved to Two, but the rest of the Hawthornes still live here. They're staying with Greasy Say in Peeta's house now that he's moved in with me. They're building a new house not too far from the factory. We won the war Prim. Have I told you that before? I think I did last year. God, you'd love it here Prim. The world is such a better place now without Snow and the stupid Capitol in control of everything. Paylor is a wonderful president, Prim. She's done wonders for Panem and I just wish you were here to see it."

_All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

"I remember that one day I took you out into the woods. You were nine. I remember how we ran around playing games and acting crazy when we stumbled upon an old town. I remember when we went swimming in the stream there and played princesses in the ruins of a building. But what I remember most is almost being caught when that Hovercraft was scouting the area, and how we were almost seen. We were so close to being spotted but we didn't care. When we were sure it was gone we just went back to playing our games. Now that I think back on it, we should have thought about what we were doing, and even though it doesn't matter now, it was kind of a risky and crazy thing to do. You know how Twelve was bombed? I can't go anywhere near the remains of the Seam. They don't just remind me of lost friends, they remind me of that day, long ago, and my hearts starts to ache. When you... Er... Left me, something went missing from my heart, and I wish you were here to fill it again."

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here._

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I miss you Prim. At times I wish it was me who died that day. I'd do anything to have one last day with you. I love you little duck." I can hardly get the words to come out of my mouth.

Peeta walks over and sits next to me at the tree that we placed Prim's memorial stone next to. We sit there for a few minutes in silence, tears streaming down my face.

"Happy 15th Birthday Prim. I... We won't ever forget you." I whisper as I put the Primroses on her grave. Then, I take the hand Peeta offers me and walk with him towards the sunset.

* * *

**A/N 2 - Please just tell me if there are any spelling errors.**


End file.
